


The Alcove

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Lyrics and Melodies' (Series 2) [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Challenge #15 “Come Undone” by Duran Duran</p><p>Summary: Sir Leon surprises Princess Mithian</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alcove

**“The Alcove” Het Mithian/Leon (Canon AU)**

_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #15 “Come Undone” by Duran Duran_

  


Category: Het/Canon AU

Characters/Pairings: Leon/Mithian

Ratings/Warnings: K+

  


** The Alcove **

“Sir Leon!” Princess Mithian called out.

The Knight turned and bowed. “Your Highness.”

“I was wondering if I may have a word with you.”

“Of course, My Lady.”

She took his hand and led him into the alcove. He looked at her expectantly. She smiled.

“I wanted to thank you for the care you showed when I arrived in Camelot last.” She thought about how it felt to in his arms.   

“It was nothing but my duty, My Lady. Anyone would have done the same.” Sir Leon tried to be modest but his blush was giving him away. It was if he could read her thoughts.

Mithian stepped forward took his face in her hands and kissed him. Their faces lingered inches away for mere breaths. Sir Leon leaned in and kissed her again. Mithian’s hands plunged into his ginger curls as she let his tongue slip into her mouth. The kiss became more passionate and before they realized it they were up against the wall of the alcove, his chainmail pressing into her breasts. Her hands clenched in his hair as she moaned. The kiss ended and they stood forehead to forehead trying to master their breath.

Sir Leon stepped back and bowed. “Your Highness.” He gave her one last wanting look before he turned and left.

Mithian felt her knees go weak and she slid down the wall and sat on the floor. She put her hand to her lips. They were bruised and swollen from the passion of the kiss. She listened to the fading sound of his chainmail jingling down the hall. 


End file.
